Acoustic Evenings are never bittersweet
by Dappled-San
Summary: The title Sucks, but the story is okay ;w; READER X Engineer. One night you find out your lover leaves you, so you go outside to find yourself; Only to be followed by a friend. Mature warning for some language, also rated F for massive Fluff. DON'T LIKE READERS DON'T READ, KTHX


**BOOM, If you don't like Reader inserts this isn't for you baby. I'm pretty sure Dell gets out of character a fuck ton, but hey..this was my first Insert on dA.**

 **there's a lot of errors too, but I wrote this on my phone. forgive me.**

 **I always saw The engineer as a soft guy outside of battle, so one night I wrote from like 9Pm to 5 in the morning and gave birth to this heaping pile of mush.**

 **I'd love some comments about how I could improve. Just be nice about it pleasee.**

* * *

It was one of those days for you. A day of just constant things that go down hill, one thing after another it seemed. First it was at breakfast, You woke up extra early in hopes of using the last of the box of cereal that you were hiding from heavy. You sneaked into the kitchen area around 4:30, peaking into the cabinet in which the box was located only to be disappointed at it's absence.

Pissed you retreated back to your quarters and sat there wide awake until around the time of 5:30, the usual time you were told to be awake by the nagging soldier. For training started at dawn, and this is where everything seemed to go sour.  
You fell several times during the entire thing, bumping around everything and to add salt to your wounds the big beast scolded you for every mistake; claiming " Just because you are of the opposite sex does not excuse you for being a tiny disgrace to the Red/Blu team, I will not tolerate your pathetic weaknesses you puny MAGGOT."  
Before he commanded you to get up and do better.

Which you really didn't.

After your training concluded you hit the showers, rising yourself of dirt and grime while spitting curses at everyone who seemed to hit your mind in the current time: no matter who they were. It was just due to your state of mind , but it still made you bitter.

After your shower you headed back into the safe room where a mail delivery seemed to just arrive at the Red/Blu base, and everyone was crowded around the tiny pile. Collecting whatever they could that had their name printed on it. For the most part, nothing seemed to belong to you, it was all for the others that were swarming like bees as you pushed through all the sweaty men. Eying all that was presented. You weren't too discouraged though, not like you were expecting any type of letter from family; maybe your lover on the outside but nothing more. So you turned away only to run into the short southern man who was holding a package close to him

Howdy (Y/N), Ya'll seemed to received this here hefty load of somethin'" he chuckled at you with a tiny grin, which you gladly returned to your close pal as he gingerly passed you the box. You gave him a nod in goodbye and quietly walked passed everyone, noticing the address of which the large box had came from just as the Engineer passed it over to your procession.

This was either a good or bad thing since the place of origin was from your hometown. It could really mean anything, someone was giving you your parents belongings because they died or were killed; or someone was trying to get back at you for all the times you messed around with their heads ( which did did a lot in your younger years.). No name was placed on the package, which caused your heart to pound now up again your rib cage as you moved along up to your quarters, softly closing and locking the door behind you as you did so.

Placing the box down on your bed, you reached over to your night stand where a small blade rested and grasped it in your hands. Using it to open the box and once you flipped the lips over you dropped the blade on the floor at your side. In it, was everything your boyfriend/Girlfriend had ever received from you for holidays or birthdays. Confused, you rummaged through everything to find a letter: tightly sealed in a envelope with your name, fully spelt out.

Which was odd since any letter you got from your lover it usually had your pet name written on it. You pressed your thumb underneath the sealed lip tearing it before pulling the note out and reading it slowly to take it in:  
" Dearest, (Y/N) I hate to be the one to do this, but.. I think it's best we take time to our selves and part ways for the time being. I can't take the distanc-"

You immediately dropped the letter and took a seat, trying your best to keep yourself together only to find yourself standing up again to leave your room. This was the last straw of the day, and now you found yourself making your way outside the base of 2Fort ( your current location.). On your way out, you accidentally bumped into the hard hat Engineer , causing him to grab your wrist gently with his strong hands and look at you with worry " I-I'm sorry I.." He was about to confront you on why you seemed in such a rush, but you quickly retreated from his hold and made your way to the outside sniping deck.

The moon was full that evening, high up in the desert sky resting just above you as you walked to the end of the spot where Snipers were usually found during a battle. Eyes fixated on the atmosphere above as you settled your rump down and allowed your legs to dangle over the ledge. You weren't the one for silly emotions such as crying and that weakness crap, but right now.. Right here and now you felt more than you've ever felt before emotion wise.

" I don't need ( EX BF/GF NAME) he/she never cared about me. Never, so why should I care..right..? Right..?" You muttered, feeling your tears swell in the corners of your eyes as you looked down from the sky, sobbing quietly to yourself. Your wet face finding it's place in your palms, becoming wet with your salty drops of sadness. Look at you, crying. It made you chuckle a bit. You've been through so much to make you cry, but it never did. Why now?  
Was it the fact you felt so..lonely now..? Like you had no one? You lifted your cranium once more to look ahead at the opposing team's base, trying to find something interesting to gaze at as you tried to clear your head. Yet to no avail..until something soft..sweet hit your ear drums in a gentle tune. Soft melody that made you feel warm and happy inside as the large hand of a friend stroked on the Acoustic guitar behind you.

You turned around to look at the now bald headed Engineer, who was now In his evening wear. A plain white tee which was stained slightly with grease, and other metallic substances; and for bottoms were simple worm out sweat paints. His hard hat was now gone, and the only things that remained were his goggles and yellow rubber glove.

You couldn't help but smile up at him as he played his tune, happy he decided to show up, and hopefully he didn't notice the tears that were still lingering in your ducts. You quickly drew a hand over your face to clear them and began to Turn to stand only to be stopped by him " Naw darlin' just stay and let me join you. " he said his a soft Texan accent as he settled himself at your side.

Bring the guitar back into his lap as he took his place over the ledge, and once again he began to play. Filling your ear drums with the sweet sounds of his instrument in which caused your head to arch backward in bliss, easing your wondering thoughts from your eventful day. You became lost, lost from the current time and place; so lost that you didn't realize he began to hum. Soothing closer as he did so, causing you to learn up against him.

" I hope you don't mind me comin' along out here, didn't know if yah wanted your space or not. I just, know how much me play in' calms you." The native Texan muttered softly, still playing his song in a dulled tone so that it was just background noise, " you looked so upset. So I ran up to my room and greased up the old guitar. Followin' you shortly after."  
You know me so well, Engineer...heh, I still remember when I first met you. I was kinda intimidated by how handy you were. Now look at us, you know me like the back of your Gunslinger." You giggled quietly with a smile, turning to stare at him as he lifted his goggles, " Yah remember how we got this close too?"

You bobbed your head as you recalled the day you shyly went up to him with an idea for a new type of weapon. It wasn't your place to give him ideas, nor were you even good at planning blue prints; and the broad man made sure you knew that.  
-' these damn prints won't work (Y/N). This couldn't possibly fit here, nor would that be able to rotate with that stuck in that odd position. This just an't right.'- Even as he yelled at you in Criticism, you were still so fixated on him. He was such a smart guy, and after that incident you found out he was so much more.

Once he was done speaking to you in that loud voice, shooting down your idea; you apologized and asked if you could at least watch him work from time to time. Which in the end he allowed, and this lead to long nights of talking, laughing, and the occasional serious talks about some sort of event that took place.

" That was sure something. Who would've thought we'd gain a friendship over something like that."  
You turned to him and said, grinning from ear to ear as you did so. He came to notice your change is attitude and he too smiled, stopping his guitar playing to rub droplets of sweat from the top of his bald skull, " Heh, I see you're feelin' better honey bee. I best be believin' my darlin' guitar helped?"

" That and the fact that you came out here with it." You signed softly, resting your head on your right hand, your eyes fixing themselves on the ground below, " I just.. "

" I hope this isn't too much to ask, but. Why were you upset in the first place? I mean, the last I saw of yah was after I gave you that darn box o' shit, and then you hurried off. Then after you rushed off again  
You looked away from the engineer as he asked you why you were so down and you simply shrugged. Not really sure how to explain the whole situation at hand since you didn't really read the whole letter; But ( Ex BF/GF Name) made it clear to you that your relationship was done and over with " You remember that boy/girl I would talk to you about..? Well.."

You felt one of his muscular arms settle over your shoulder blades, pulling you in a side hug, " He/she broke off, didn't he.."

You felt another hot sigh slip off your lips and you gave a nod, feeling your happy buzz begin to doze off as everything hit you in the heart again " Maybe it's because I'm fat.. Or ugly.. Or, or.." His grip tightened as you bashed yourself, causing you to squeak " Don't you dare say that silly stuff. "

" I just did.. It's true..though. This is why I can't hold a guy/girl.. "

You found yourself looking back at him once again at you began to speak more loudly. Your hand scurrying along the wooded floor boards as you felt around for something to toss . Your hand glazed over something metal and light, a used bullet that was laying at your side from the battle hours ago. You quickly turned away from your inventing friend threw it as hard as you could towards the enemy base, huffing in irritation.

After your out break, all conversation stopped, and the air seemed to thicken between the two of you. You hoped something would happen to break this awkward silence that over took the area around you. It was then, now that you were cooled, you started to speak again

" Dell... Have you ever been in love..?"

The older man twirled his thumbs, "his attention fully on you the entire time "Yes, in my younin' years. Why."

" No reason.. Well. Okay...I'm interested in knowing what it was like for you when you lost the one you loved."

"..(Y/N) , I was able to move on n Meet someone new. They have no idea yet though, you could say I amire 'em from afar.. They're pretty/handsome..smart..funny. It was like the first time I fell in love, but all over again. I rekon this love could be a bit stronger from the first, if only they knew."

At this point you found yourself moving you head closer to his, for his words slipped into a whisper as he explained this mystery person to you. His sweet scented breath slept of a tint of beer and the possible sweet he might've popped into his mouth before everything happened, probably after dinner even. Something about the warm that was portraying off his face caused that fuzzy feeling you got while he was playing to return.  
You were dying to just..lock lips with him but refrained from doing so as your itching curiosity made you ask " Who is this mystery person you speak of..do I know them..?"

" You know them..you know them pretty damn well little lady/guy Erm).."

At this point you found yourself slowly moving in on him, the both of you going In at the same time. That hot smell of his breath hitting your nostrils once more, causing your heart to flutter happily as the soft lips of the Engineer brushed your own. Yet, you found yourself moving back  
And standing up in a rush of air " I-I should go to bed.." You mused, turning and walking a few steps away from his side. Only to be joined by him once again with his guitar in hand.  
" A-Alright.. I can walk yah to your room if you want me to.."

" I'd like that..but first.. " you turned, hugging him tightly and just sitting there like an idiot for a good minute or so. He didn't seem to protest your action for he didn't pull away until after you backed off, keeping one arm wrapped around his thicker one " When you get the time, you s-should tell me more about this mystery person..t-they seem.."

" ...wonderful..yeah..I rekon I can.."

Before leading you to your bed room.

Once at your door, you removed your arm from his and slowly opened it; turning to give your final goodbyes only to be pulled into his chest, the guitar that was in his arms up against the wall. His arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you close to him as he looked deep into your ( E/C) eyes.

" I can't tell yah more about the damn person because.. " he pressed his forehead with yours, locking his gray eyes with your own " They're you.. I can't tell you how long I've..I've grown on you.. You've done so much with me I can't.. Oh darlin' I.." He grew silent briefly before pulling you in for a soft, passionate kiss; which you didn't fight what so ever.

You gladly pressed your lips up against his, gingerly engaging in a tango with his own. The long kiss eventually lead to shorter ones, playful peaking and tongue teasing before ending it with one last long one. You pulled away at last, gasping at his sudden action..you needed to go inside before you found yourself doing something stupid..

" Goodnight.(Y/N)" he said in a soft tone and he began to pull away but you pulled him back. Hugging him quickly and implanting a kiss on his cheek

" I love you.. Dell.. "

He looked at you dumb folded, like he thought you were unsure about your choice of words and you just grinned. You knew what you were saying and you felt as if you knew your feelings for him for quite sometime. You were just unsure on how to explain it to yourself, and him. The feeling you got around him, you always thought it was just an admiring type emotion..but you guessed you were wrong.

Then finally, he replied " ..I love yah too _.."

"oh and..Engineer.."

" Yea..?"

" Mind keeping me company tonight.. I-I don't wanna be alone.."

He simply pushed past you and entered your quarters without protest and you soon found yourself wrapped up in his arms..  
Your head rested in the nape of his neck with his large over grown chin placed on top of your skull.

Drifting off into sleep..

Damn.. What are the guys gonna say if they see you and the Engineer together like this..


End file.
